


Always there

by pseudonymum



Series: A rubbish big brother [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Dark Mycroft, Gen, Mycroft's Meddling, Mycroft-centric, Protective Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudonymum/pseuds/pseudonymum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind the scenes, Mycroft Holmes goes to extreme lengths to keep his brother save.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always there

The Actor will have to go. He thought he could control him, but the man is more deluded than he thought possible. And by now, he has created a network that might actually be able to cause some real damage. But first, as always: Sherlock. When did it become so hard to keep him occupied?

 

It used to be so easy: lure some foreign criminals into the country and have Sherlock take them out. He did not even need the Actor for it. Well, some finishing touches were necessary. He, too, is still learning, after all. There had been casualties. Again. But he is starting to get used to them. Some sacrifices are acceptable when it comes to his little brother.

 

Sherlock still slips fast. Too fast. Boredom is dangerous in a mind like his. A mind almost as great as Mycroft’s own, but utterly dependent on outward stimuli. A recipe for disaster. Mycroft has to act fast. A distraction is needed. A puzzle. Two, actually. Then the Actor ruins everything. The bomb was never meant to explode. Twelve casualties do no longer qualify as acceptable. The Actor has sealed his fate. Even before he took the good doctor. He is not an asset that Mycroft is prepared to loose.

 

He has to activate the Woman because of all the mess. Too early. It ruins the work of years. But it is worth the distraction it brings to Sherlock. And the lessons. That is what the Woman is for: distraction and lessons. Sherlock surpasses himself. Then he goes off to save her. So close. But Sherlock remains prone to sentiment. It is a problem. It makes both of them vulnerable. For now, Mycroft tries not to mind too much. The Woman is not important anymore. Dr. Watson still is. And he still is everything a big brother could wish for.

 

He makes sure Sherlock is entertained before he sets out on his own hunt. Better make sure his baby brother does not get tangled up in this. There are things that Sherlock does not need to know. He even sends in Lestrade to keep an eye on him. He catches the Actor easily. Desperate of his attention, indeed. But it is too late. Too much damage is done. He will have to dismantle the whole network, roots and all. Might be just as well. A perfect distraction. Sherlock is already entertained by the planning alone.

 

First they unveil Sherlock to the world, then the Actor. Richard Brook. A risky move, telling the truth. But his little brother is too distracted to notice. John Watson proves himself beyond all doubt. His loyalty is both an asset and a great risk to the plan. Eventually everyone is in position. They know how this must end. And so it does.

 

Apologies, Dr. Watson.


End file.
